Tokumei Sentai GoBusters Returns : Aroku Sentai Zokenger!
by Dragon World
Summary: The GoBusters have a new mission, stop the DaiZangyack from destroying the world in it's tracks! Featuring Alpha Sentai Zyukenger Cameo Appearance.


**March 23rd, 2015**

Hiromu began to think about how he and the others last saw Kin, in the battle where he was allied with the Kyoryugers. The alarm went off and he ran to the control room, ready for his mission, "Busters...We got trouble...you're going to have to defeat a new enemy...The Aroku Sentai Zokenger..." the commander instructed, "Roger!" replied Yoko, "Busters...MOVE OUT!" the commander shouted, the four GoBusters moved out.

* * *

Red Buster and Stag Buster searched for the "Zokengers". "Ikuzo!" Hiromu and J found two wearing ragged clothing, the girl smirked, "**Zoken Card...Set!**" the two placed cards into their wrist bands. ***It's Morphin' Time!*** the two gained suits similar to the Go Busters except with pink and black. Red Buster and Zoken Pink began a speedy battle. Stag Buster and Zoken Black slashed at each other, exchanging blows.

Yellow and Blue Buster were losing against Zoken Red and Zoken Blue. Ryuji fell off the building they had fought on top of. ***SET! ARE YOU READY?!*** Yellow Buster changed to Powered Custom and fought against Zoken Red, still having trouble. "Time to end this!" Smirked Zoken Red, but a blast clashed into his chestplate and knocked him back. It was Tayoku! "**Gokai Change!**" He changed to Gokai Gold and slashed at the two Zokengers. ***MeeeeeeegaRanger!*** Tayoku changed to MegaSilver and slashed at Zoken Blue, ***KaaaaaakuRanger!*** he transformed to Ninja Black and slashed at Zoken Red.

* * *

Red Buster tumbled into the wall, ***MaaaaagiRanger!*** fire stroke the pink fighter and flung her back. Gokai Red and Silver came ready for battle, "**Gokai...SUPERNOVA!**" Gokai Silver slashed at Zoken Pink and knocked her out of her transformation. "Yosh!" Gai said while he dehenshined and walked to the others. Hiromu got up as J walked to the three with Luka and Joe.

* * *

Doc and Ahim were battling Zoken White, the two pulled out Ranger Keys and placed them into their Mobirates. *Gooooo-Onger!* The two changed to Go-On Green and Black while slashing/blasting at the white fighter. Zoken White dehenshined as the two changed back to Gokai Green and Gokai Pink. The girl known as Zoken White got up angrily. Ahim dehenshined and helped her up, "I believe this is yours.." Ahim gave a Ranger Key to her, it was five Ranger Keys of the Zokenger team. "T-Thanks..." She replied, Doc widened his eyes as the girl's clothes began to glow, "Nani?" he saw her clothes change into white clothing and she wore a grey hat, "Where am I?" she asked, "Daijobu da nai?" Doc asked the girl, she nodded, "I'm Aoni Roko.." she introduced herself. "I'm sorry to bother you but...What happened to you and your team?" Ahim asked Roko, she gulped and began to explain.

* * *

_Zoken Red, Judo Kai, was battling against some DaiZangyack, but were being defeated, ***FINAL STRIKE!*** the Zokengers held their swords and began to slash at the DaiZangyack, but were stopped by their Emperor, Akami Zero. "W-We...Won't...Die..." Zoken Blue, Kagami Ryuto, said, as Akami picked up his sword and aimed his gun toward the team, "No...I'll just finish this quickly...ENVEY THE DARK MATTER!" he ordered, the soldiers fired the Dark Matter at the team, causing a black explosion._

* * *

Roko sighed, "Then everything went black.." she added, Doc nodded with Ahim and the three ran outside after hearing an explosion. "KAI-SAN! RYUTO-KUN! YAMERO!" Kai and Ryuto looked up to the mountain, "What are you doing siding with them?! You should be fighting them!" Ryuto said, "Kai-san! Catch!" she threw the red Zokenger Key to Kai, he caught it and began to see a vision of the battle against DaiZangyack. "Kagami! Yuri! Rai!" He threw the other Zokenger keys to his other team mates and they caught it, seeing the vision and stopping the fight. All 3 Sentai dehenshined and gathered together, "Minna!" Hiromu shouted, "Yosha! Now that we're all together, let's show these guys how real Sentai work!" Kai said, punching his fist into his palm, "_You think all 16 of ya can beat I?!_" clouds came together to form Akami out of thunder, "Minna! Ikuzo!" Marvelous shouted, "O!" they replied while pulling out their change devices, "**Gokai Change!**" the 7 Gokaigers shouted, ***GOOOOKAIGER!*** their suits up to the top of their necks, ***It's Morphin Time!*** the four GoBusters gained their suits up to the top of their necks, "**Zoken Card...Set! ZOKEN CHANGE!**" they slid the card into their wristbands, then pressed the button on the side, ***IT'S MORPHIN' TIME!*** they gained their suits up to the top of their necks, their helmets began to come onto them, "**Let's Morph In!**" the GoBusters shouted, ***Zokenger...READY!*** the Zoken Changers called out.

* * *

Marvelous smirked, begginning his team's rolecall, "**Gokai Red!**" he called out, "**Gokai Blue!**" said Joe, "**Gokai Yellow!**" added Luka, "**Gokai Green!**" Doc continued, "**Gokai Pink!**" Ahim shouted, "**Gooooooooookai...SILVER!**" Gai shouted confidently, "**Gokai Gold!**" Tayoku crossed his arms, "**Kaizoku Sentai...GOKAIGER!**" the Gokaiger symbol appeared behind them and created an explosion effect. "**Red Buster!**" Hiromu called, "**Blue Buster!**" Ryuji punched into his palm, "**Yellow Buster!**" Yoko pulled on the straps of her transporter, "**Stag Buster!**" J put two of his fingers to his head like a Stag Beetle, "**Tokumei Sentai...GoBusters!**"the team shouted together. "**Bladed Arts! Zoken Red!**" then "**Amazing Strength! Zoken Black!**" next "**Fantastic Speed! Zoken Pink!**" plus "**Strong Technique! Zoken Blue!**" and "**Speeding Flight! Zoken White!**", "**The powerful force that will take any enemy...Aroku Sentai...ZOKENGER!**" the team shouted together, "Let's make this more showy than ever before!" Marvelous shouted, the Sentai charged toward Akami, "Let's dance!" he challenged.

* * *

Tayoku and Gai slashed at Akami, ***ZyuuuuuRanger!*** Gai changed to Dragon Ranger, ***TiiiiiiimeRanger!*** Tayoku transformed to TimeFire and slashed at the DaiZangyack Soldiers, knocking them off the mountain. Joe and Luka slashed endlessly at Akami, Ahim and Doc fired at Akami, Rai and Yuri jumped up and slashed at Akami, giving Marvelous and Kai a chance to blast at Akami and slash him on the back. ***FIIIIIIINAL WAVE!*** Tayoku and Gai held their blades, "**Gokai...SPECIAL RUSH!**" the two called out, the three Sentai all charged forward and slashed at Akami, exploding him completely. Hiromu looked to see Akami enlarge, "We need Buster Machines 01, 02, and 03..." he called, the commander nodded and sent out the Buster Machines, "**Tokumei Gattai ~ Kassei! Buster-Oh!**" Buster-Oh was now formed, "**Kassei! MAAAASTERJOKAN! / Kassei! GOKAI-OH!**" the MasterJokan and the Gokai-Oh assisted Buster-Oh with Akami (Giant), the Zokenger saw Kozan (DaiZangyack Admiral) getting away, but they had to get Akami. They had to go see where Kozan went, so they followed after, the Gokai-Oh fell down from Akami's **Kagayacki Blast**. The MasterJokan charged toward Akami, but was slashed back by the DaiZangyack Emperor's Sword, "**KASSEI! MASTER GOKAI-OH!**" the Gokaigers called out as the GouJyuJin's fists and helmet attached to the Gokai-Oh, then the GokaiJokan attached to the back of the Gokai-Oh to form Wings. "Hade Ni Ikuze!" Both Marvelous and Hiromu shouted, both giant battle machines slashed through Akami, finishing him off with an explosion, marking the symbols of both Gokaiger and GoBusters.

* * *

Kozan was running from the battle, "*Pant*...With this...I'll...BE THE STRONGEST..HAHAHAHAHA!" he jabbed a Avatar Card into himself, transforming into DaiKozan, "HAHAHAHA!" he laughed sinisterly, "YO! KAGANAMI IKUZO!" a voice shouted, "Nani? Who's there?!" DaiKozan looked around, a man wearing a Kyoryuger Style Lion Based suit was standing, "Oi! So your the guy going around and ruining the day, huh?" the Sentai Member asked, "Who are you?!" DaiKozan asked, the shadow of a gigantic RoboLion arrose around the Red Lion Based warrior. "You're about to find out!" The fighter jumped up and slashed at DaiKozan with the blade at the bottom of the front of the blaster/changer he had. He jumped into the air as four others came, a blue wolf based warrior, a green tiger based fighter, a yellow cheetah based girl, and a pink jaguar based fighter, "Yosha! Minna...Ikuzo!" their suits came off, "Nani?" the red asked, "We must've used the wrong Change Load.." green said, "But...Zoro-kun, Jiro-sama...Aren't we going to fight DaiKozan, right Shun-sama?" the pink asked the boys, "Well...Shun-chan! Jiro-san! Korra-san! Mimiko! Kaganami Ikuzo!" Zoro shouted, Mimiko, Shun, Jiro, and Korra nodded, "**Change Load...SET!**" they placed their Change Loads into the blasters, ***Zyuken Change Dare na Sai!*** the five slammed their hands onto the back of the gun, "**Zyuken Change!**" they called out, they spinned, then fired the gun and changed into Sentai Form, "**Lion Shooter! Zyuken Red!**" Zoro shouted, "**Wolf Shooter! Zyuken Blue!**" Shun called out, "**Tiger Shooter! Zyuken Green!**" Jiro added, "**Cheetah Shooter! Zyuken Yellow!**" Korra posed as if she was smiling, "**Jaguar Shooter! Zyuken Pink!**" said Mimiko, "**Alpha Sentai...Zyukenger!**" the five shouted, the Zyukengers were ready to move out, "IKOZE!" they charged forward and shot at DaiKozan, "**Zyuken Bullet! Gokai** **Blast!**" Zoro shouted, the five fired their blasts at DaiKozan and began to shock him, "**Zyuken Bullet! Zyuden Brave Finish!**" the five then spinned together and fired a KyoryuBlast toward DaiKozan and exploded him. "YOSHA!" They all called out while leaving, **Attention! After Kentaji Sentai IkaoRanger, Alpha Sentai Zyukenger Arrives to get in the wild!**

* * *

Hiromu and Marvelous both looked forward as the ending theme began, Yoko and Luka both smiled while walking over to the table, Ahim watched as Joe and Ryuji arm wrestled, J and Doc looked over to see Gai and Kai glaring into each other, the other Zokengers stared as the other Sentai were foolin' around, "Should we join in?" Rai asked, "It is a party..." Yuri said, "YEAH!" the other two said while they ran into the party to join in.

*** SUPER SENTAI! ***

*** Tobidase! Eien ni toki wo koe! ***

*** Saikyou senshi ON PARADE! ***

*** Gonin sorotte GoRanger! ***

*** JAKKAA TORANPU CYBORG! ***

*** BATTLE FEVER sekai no DANCE! ***

*** Denji Sekai Denjiman! ***

*** Ichi tasu ni tasu Sun Vulcan! ***

*** GOGO V shintaisou! ***

*** Bakuhatsu Dynaman! ***

*** Bio ryuushi no BIOMAN! ***

*** Changeman wa densetsujuu! ***

*** FLASH, uchuu no choushinsei! ***

*** Hikaru OORA da Maskman! ***

*** Tomo yo doushite LIVEMAN! ***

*** Turboranger Koukousei! ***

*** Kyoushi de kyoudai Fiveman! ***

*** Jetman wa TORENDI! ***

** * Zyuren kyouryuu FANTAJI! ***

*** KiRyoku de shouri da DAIRANGER! ***

*** POPPU na ninja da Kakuranger! ***

*** OHREN kodai na chouriki da! ***

*** Koutzu anzen CARRANGER! ***

*** Gakuen senshun MEGARANGER! ***

*** AASU no senshi no GINGAMAN! ***

*** GOUGOU V da RESCUE da! ***

*** TIMERANGER mirai kara! ***

*** GAOREN hyakuju hoemakuru! ***

*** Shinobi no kaze fuke HURRICANGER! ***

*** Bakuryuu GATTSU de Abaranger! ***

*** DEKAREN uchuu no keisatsukan! ***

*** Mahou no kazoku da MAGIRANGER! ***

*** PURESASHU sagasu ze BOUKENJA! ***

*** GEKIREN Jyuken shuggouchuu! ***

*** Engine abou GoOnger! ***

*** Shinken samurai CHANBARA da! ***

*** Tenshi ga CARD da GOSEIGER! ***

*** Kaizoku mado ge Gokaiger! ***

*** Tokumei kakuju GoBusters! ***

*** Jojumei no kakase... ***

*** YONOMO NE SUPER SENTAI! ***

*** SAMURAI! GATTAI! LET'S GO! ***

*** Kamino, Kakoroni, (Kakoroni..) Kayayaki nomo IKUZO MADEN! ***

*** Kakirito, Norodare, (Norodare..) Kaganaki no mo KAIKUZO MAIDEN! ***

*** ZU SUPAA SENTAI...(GO LET'S GO!) GOKAIGER! ***

* * *

**Farewell, Gokaigers, and GoBusters, Zokengers...**


End file.
